onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Magazine Vol.3
One Piece Magazine Vol.3 is the third in the series of volumes of the One Piece Magazine. Cover and Inside cover The cover, the spine, and back cover feature Luffy holding the Straw Hat Pirates Jolly Roger and his hat on his head against the wind. The Inside cover shows the same image in a single page. Contents Birthday Calendar Months March-June. One Piece Special Episode "Luff" The third and final instalment of the "What if Sabo saved Luffy and Ace during the Battle of Marineford". Eiichiro Oda X Former editor: 20th Anniversary Crosstalk Portgas D. Ace Commentary One Piece novel A Vol.3 Marine Ensign Isuka repeatedly pursues the Spade Pirates, though is always ineffective, and they reach the Sabaody Archipelago. There, Ace and Deuce end up on the ferris wheel with Isuka, who tells them how pirates burned her village as a child before being rescued by now-Vice Admiral Draw. She offers Ace the chance to quit piracy, as she does not see him as evil, but Ace refuses. Isuka and Draw reunite, and three days later they give Ace the opportunity to continue pirating as a Shichibukai. Ace refuses, and Draw attacks him with flamethrowers, setting the homes around them on fire. Ace fights Draw, and manages to overpower the Vice Admiral as he gains the ability to use Busoshoku Haki. After Draw is defeated, the Spade Pirates and Isuka part ways as Ace leads his crew into the New World. Luffy X Adventure: Following the Treasure of Captain Kidd Nami X Fashion: Fashionable Thief One Piece Figure modeling King One Piece Figure modeling King: Special Report Franky X DIY: Pirate Carpenter Sanji X Cooking: Mugiwara Kitchen A Big Fan of One Piece The One Piece Quiz Challenge # Luffy appears to be drawing "the mark of a pirate flag" at first. but he is in fact drawing someone's portrait. Who is that someone? # Various hidden characters will appear during One Piece work, but many "hidden messages" will also appear. One of those "towards the readers who have adopted a hidden message" was written there for you in the frame above, but where among those three options? # Usopp may develop "Can't-get-on-this-island disease" before disembarking on an island, and so far this disease has developed before islands such as Whisky Peak, Drum Island, Long Ring Long Land, and Punk Hazard. Luffy, on the other hand gets excited and curious when reaching an island, and on occasions like when arriving at Little Garden says he can "smell adventure!!!". There is, however, an island in which Luffy said that after having land, which island is that? # The graph below indicate something that is related to One Piece. What number should be written instead of the "?"? # The inside cover of Volume 77 is inspired by a different cartoon. Which cartoon was it in reference to? # On some of the wanted posters which had been stuck in Loguetown Marines station, there are a few whose identities are known. For example, who is this character? Volume 2 Answers Answers for the quiz in Volume 2. # 1. Both are drawn in response to the reader's request. #: Both are drawn in response to a reader's request. It can be said that they are illustration made up of both the rich idea of the reader and the drawing power of Eiichiro Oda. # N=Nami, R=Robin, H=Hancock #: The "thing" are their current three sizes. All three have super nice bodies. By the way, all of these figures were surveyed by Sanji and they were announced at SBS. # Mansherry #: There have been other cases in which a character was replaced by Pandaman on the back cover. However, only in the case of Princess Mansherry have the same character appeared on the cover unchanged. # Moda (the hidden phrase was "Milk Maiden") #: Moda is a girl who appeared in the sixth Cover Story "Ace's Great Blackbeard Search". My parents work for the Marines, and I usually take care of the cows by myself. Thanks to Ace's help, I brought the Marines milk my mother made. Volume 3 Answers Answers for the quiz in this volume. # Zoro #: According to the comment in a Color Walk, Luffy tried to draw Zoro, but it seems that a skillful skull mark is drawn instead. Even though a sleeping Zoro was nearby to model... # Option 1 #: It is quite small, but it is written in Romaji "It is hard to see such a thing like this." Various messages are hidden in One Piece, but a message written directly to the reader is rather unusual. # Rusukaina #: The island on which Rayleigh trained Luffy. At the time, the island was inhabited by beasts, Luffy might have also smelled something else. # 9''' #: The latters are the first letters in the member of CP9 two years ago, and the numbers represent their Doriki at that time. The is for Spandam whose Doriki ranking was 9. A soldier Doriki is 10, so it is a bit weaker then that. # '''Naruto #: The "O" is different than usual. This is a mark that appears in Naruto. Naruto's 72nd and final volume was released two months before the release of Volume 77. # King of Angolmois #: His true identity is commented in the author's notes in Volume 9. He was mentioned by Nostradamus and is also wanted by the World Government. How to Make the Strongest Business Team to Learn From "One Piece" One Piece Picture Book: Light and Darkness The Story of Luffy, Ace and Sabo. Masaku Nagata Interview Robin X History: Real Pirates Encyclopedia *File 8: Sir John Hawkins *File 9: Sir Francis Drake *File 10: William Kidd Brook X Music: Brook's Broadcasting Station A list of songs Eiichiro Oda listened to while drawing the battle between Sanji and Monkey D. Luffy. Chopper X Animal: Monster illustrations File 03: Oars Zoro X Training: The Forging One Piece X Creator Yoshida Shūji Usopp X Fan Art: SSBS Color Room "D" Report Garage of One Piece Eyes of Eiichiro's Staff TARAKO views One Piece The Mystery of One Piece One Piece Urban Legend News Coo One Piece Plot Note The schematics of the Straw Hats adventure in Dressrosa during the Dressrosa Arc. One Piece Character Column Blackbeard and Whitebeard. One Piece Character's Note Collection The design of the Germa 66 members who were introduced during the Whole Cake Island, including the Vinsmoke Family commanders and the Clone Soldiers. One Piece Next Episode The design of the siege placed on Capone Bege's Big Father form after the alliance's failed assassination attempt on Big Mom during the Tea Party\Wedding of Sanji and Charlotte Pudding. One Piece Novel Straw Hat Crew "ROBIN" Usopp X Fan Art: SSBS Site Navigation ru:One Piece Magazine Том 3 fr:One Piece Magazine Vol. 3 Category:One Piece Magazine